Sleepover Art Online
by Prospettiva
Summary: (This is my first piece posted on this site, it's only 1000 words, at least this chapter anyways. Future chapters coming very soon as soon as I finish them.) (SilicaxSinon) Silica and Sinon have been teamed up for a week now and Silica has an idea, A sleepover!


"Haaayah!" Yelled the small, Cait sith beast tamer girl as she hacked through her last mob with her dagger, The「Shadow Dagger」. "Congratulations Silica! Level 63 reached!" said the notification that appeared soon after she had killed that mob. A big smile quickly appeared on Silica's face from reading the notification. "Yes! Level 63~!" She cheered as she raised her right arm into the air, holding her dagger in the same arm as a sign of victory.

"Congratulations Silica~" a familiar voice said to Silica from behind her. After hearing those words, Silica turned her head to the left from the path and she saw the blue-haired Cait sith, Sinon. Sinon had a small smile on her face from seeing Silica's notification of a level-up, Sinon walked over towards Silica, it was a very stony path that they were on actually. "Thanks for the backup Sinon, you are so helpful!" Silica thanked Sinon as she gave a small bow towards her. "It's no problem~" Sinon replied as a somewhat awkward smile appeared on her face and raised her hand and waved, she clearly thought that this was nothing but helping a good friend to her.

These two cait siths have been together in this little party since last week, Silica was having a lot of trouble with the mobs she was trying to farm for EXP and loot, but Lizardmen had weird movements that she could keep up with most of the time. Sinon then offered to help her and Silica quickly nodded, accepting the offer. Since then, they've been a team, grinding through mobs and gaining loot.

After Silica finished bowing to Sinon, she looked up to her right, reading over the time, 4:40 PM. "I think we'll stop for now...too much time in the amusphere can hurt your brain you know?" Silica suggested as she sheathed her dagger. "Right, but we can't log out here in the wilderness, let's go back to town first.." Replied Sinon.

Silica nodded at Sinon's response and opened her up her inventory and scrolled through her items, searching for a Teleportation stone but the face Silica made, a very nervous one actually. "Hehehe, I think I forgot to resupply my Teleportation stones" Silica head as she raised her left arm and rubbed the back of her own head as she giggled in embarrassment

"The town isn't too far from here, a little bit of walking and we'll be there in no time really.." Sinon replied as she brought up her menu with her right hand and opened the map. "The nearest town is that way, it's called Zarkuz…" Sinon added as she swiped away the menu and looked down to Silica. "We'll just follow the path to this town, come on…" Sinon gestured of Silica to follow her and Silica obviously did, they walked beside each other. The night sky was beautiful on this particular day and the temperature was at its optimal setting, filled with bright, shining stars. Sometimes, people couldn't distinguish these virtual stars and real life stars. The two cait siths walked down the stony path, the fog from the forest rose up from behind them since they were leaving a hostile zone. Silica, who was amazed by the virtual stars, began to gaze up at the night sky with wonder in her beautiful dark-red/brown eyes.

"It's beautiful isn't it…" Sinon stated towards Silica and she finally snapped out of her trance from watching the beautifully shining stars. "Y-yeah, they are..." replied Silica with a cheerful smile on her face. Silica always thought that Sinon herself was amazing, she was so strong after all and Sinon would always help her out when she was in trouble. "H-hey Sinon?" Silica said as she stretched her arm out to grab Sinon's shirt. "Yeah, what's up?" Sinon replied as she stopped walking due to Silica grabbing her shirt. "Should we hang out in real life? I know it's late but.. Maybe we can have a sleepover?" Silica asked as she slowly looked up to Sinon, gazing into her virtual eyes for a moment, the bright-blue of Sinon's eyes looked beautiful is what Silica had always thought.

"W-wah?" Sinon's cheeks began to show a faint pink blush from Silica's question, her head moved back for a second from the question actually since she didn't really expect it."W-well, if you really want to we could... have a sleepover at my house.." Sinon said after she shook away the blush from her cheeks, recovering from the question. "Really!?" Silica's eyes lit up with excitement due to Sinon's answer."Mhm, let's just get to the town first…" Sinon confirmed as they continued to walk down the path to Zarkuz. The town seemed like any regular Safe Zone, a town square, merchants and inns. Silica and Sinon said their goodbyes before logging off.

Silica opened her eyes, in the real world, her brown eyes blinking to regain her stability. She moved both of her hands up to her head to take off the Amusphere. She slowly sat up on her bed and she stretched out her arms and legs to regain feeling. "Okay...I'll come to her house at 6:00 PM... maybe I should bring some food...a Bento will be a good meal for a sleepover party..." Silica said as she jumped out of bed, stretching her arm. She walked towards her closet and began to scavenge around for her sleeping attire, which was a blue colour with black spots all around it, and a basic one-piece attire for sleeping. She prepared what she needed for the sleepover, food, drinks, and a couple of movies since she had a supply of them. She put on leather coat, pants, and gloves before leaving off to Sinon's house, she carried all the she prepared which was quite heavy for her actually, but she could handle it.

Meanwhile, at Sinon's apartment, she was a bit nervous, picking up clothes here and there and tossing them in a basket. Sinon hadn't been in a sleepover since she was mostly the quiet one, almost never getting invited to such activities, so this sleepover would be her first, so she didn't know what to do."M-maybe i could make something to eat… or order something…." Sinon said, rubbing the tip of both of her index fingers against each other, indecisive on what to do in this situation.


End file.
